Know your enemies
by TeamEdwardMasen
Summary: Lily's life changes for the worse after she catches the attention of not one, but two dark lords. Someone is trying to kill her, while James turns out not to be as loyal as she had thought he would be. Can she survive being under Tom Riddle's magnifying glass or will the heat burn her to cinders? TMR/LP with some JP/LP


**AN: This is the official rewrite of know your enemies. More information at the end of the prologue. For those of you who never read 'know your enemies' ; just ignore the previous sentence :D**

Prologue

The dark lord's tall figure was concealed in the darkness of the shadows as he inspected the fight unfolding before him. His black eyes gleamed in the light from the curses flying back and forwards between the two opposing sides that were fighting against each other in the distance. He was far enough away from the fight that the loud crashes, shouting and curses molded together in a roaring blur of sound. He felt the ground vibrate as one of the aurors fired a violent curse at his men. He watched as the ground exploded and disappeared beneath the front line of his army. Their horrified screams tore through the air as they fell into the deep chasms that appeared under their feet. He cursed under his breath at the loss and hoped that it wasn't anyone important.

The slight shift in the tide of the fight seemed to spur his army on. Their viciousness increased significantly until they resembled rabid beasts. They tore down everything in their path including Aurors and some of the citizens who hadn't been able to seek cover. They were slaughtered as his army fought for their fallen comrades.

A glorious and magnificent sensation grew inside him as he watched the men and women who were fighting for him, torturing for him, even_ killing_ for him. The feeling was addictive; it made his blood sing with pleasure, made a shiver travel down his spine.

He had always known that they were loyal to him, but never had he _seen _the extent they were willing to go to, to follow his orders. The power he held over them, it was wonderful. It was brilliant, because in that moment, he knew that they were _his._

A loud cackle filled the air and his attention was drawn to one of the muggleborns who were fighting against the aurors. He recognized the muggleborn as a woman named Leonora Jackson. He smirked because _he _knew who was_ really_ hiding under Leonora's skin. Her long blonde hair whipped around her as she leaned her head back and laughed heartily. Only _she_ could laugh surrounded by blood, death and devastation. She reveled in it.

Her voice brought the attention of several aurors, and suddenly seven deadly curses were speeding towards her. A feral growl slipped out of her lips as she saw the incoming curses. He couldn't see her face from where he was standing, but he was sure that it was contorted in a menacing expression. Her body swerved and flexed in impossible positions as she expertly evaded the deadly beams of light.

Something that resembled pride swelled in his chest as he saw his protégé get out of the dangerous situation without a single scratch marring her pale skin.

If it was possible Leonora's posture seemed to turn even more aggressive as she leveled the aurors who had attacked her with her cold stare. With a sudden slash of her wand, she started spraying curses around her as if it was candy. Her long blonde hair swayed in a non-existent wind as she fought with a deadly spirit and a bloodthirsty heart.

He watched in fascination as she cut her way through the opposing side. Wielding her wand like a sword-master wielded his sword; with the most delicate accuracy and with deadly swerves and thrusts. He watched as Leonora and another muggleborn named Thomas Downey fought against the head of the auror-department; Alastor Moody himself. Lethal curses were flying every which way and a handsome number of wizards were caught in the deadly crossfire. A dark curse hit Moody in the leg, causing a ripping squelching sound to fill the air as the curse completely removed his leg from the hip and down. Moody's scream penetrated the air like a scream of a soul trapped in the darkest pits of hell. A fountain of blood burst from the huge wound and sprayed the nearest aurors and muggleborns in its red liquid. Leonora crowed as the legend of an auror fell to the ground in a pathetic heap.

He took a moment to bask in the knowledge of the high level of pain that had been afflicted to the stubborn auror.

He laughed as the last hindrance in his way towards power fell beneath Leonora's wand.

It would be so easy now. He could practically _see _how his brilliant plan worked its way into reality.  
This attack was his last step in the long scheme that would lead him towards power. It would only be a matter of months before he ruled magical Brittan and from there he would be able to set his final plans in motion.

It was strange how it had all come to this. Years and years of secret planning, slowly infiltrating the ministry and planting seeds of hate in even the most accepting minds. It was a network of strings that led to many different puppets and groups of people. And he, he was the master who controlled them all.

Leonora was moving through the masses again, this time stopping to slay an auror by removing his head from his body with a nasty cutting curse. Had he not been used to her methods he might have been surprised by her wickedness. But he knew her; He knew that she was monstrous and vicious. And he knew that she was a terrible harpy who showed no mercy…

She was his greatest pride.

A dark chuckle came from behind him, breaking his focus. His shoulders tensed and his body visibly stiffened. For a second he felt something that resembled fear blossom in his heart before he squished the pathetic feeling away. He was however not able to get rid of the tension in his body, because he could recognize that melodic chuckle anywhere.

"You simply couldn't stay away could you," the dark lord asked mockingly, without turning from where he stood watching the fight spill out before him. He sensed the other approaching, and reached discretely for the wand inside his robe, but did not show any other signs of his growing unease. The intruder did not stop until he was standing right beside him.

"I couldn't miss my little protégé's first move towards greatness now could I," chuckled the intruder maliciously and turned towards him to give him a playful smile. He tried to squash down the rage he felt at the other's patronizing tone, but some of it must have shown through his unfazed mask because the intruder laughed a wicked laugh.

"Oh, dear me. What have I done? My little serpent seems to have gotten angry with me," said the other sweetly.

"Oh, no. Do not worry your pretty little head about angering me. We both know that in order to anger me I would have to care, which I assure you I do not," the dark lord said in an equally sweet voice. The other gave him a knowing look, and for one second a thousand buried memories washed over him with the force of a tsunami, reminding him of all the things he wanted to forget. His jaw clenched as he forced the memories away and locked them behind a wall of steel.

"My dear, you wound me. And I who always thought we were _so_ close." The other mocked giving him a wounded look. The dark lord stared into the intruder's sapphire eyes and smiled coldly.

"It is quite fascinating how mislead one can be," he replied simply.

"Indeed, you would know that wouldn't you," the other laughed cruelly and gave him a meaningful glance before he continued, "-You did not tell me about this raid that you are orchestrating. Do you not trust me with your secrets anymore?" That was a jibe and they both knew it. The dark lord's magic flared as he pushed the other against the nearest wall sending dark strands of his powerful dark magic to choke the other wizard. Black obsidian met brilliant sapphire in a cold staredown.

"I might have, once. But you and I both know that that time is long since gone. How dare you show your face here, after all these years? You should have fled when you had the chance; there is nothing left to stop me from killing you now," the dark lord laughed coldly while his eyes gleamed dangerously, promising a violent death. He was so close now. All he had to do was utter the words and the other would be gone forever.

The man with the sapphire eyes and the golden blonde hair gave an amused laugh but choked when the leash of magic tightened around his throat.

"We… both know… that you will never… kill me," the man wheezed as he clawed at the invisible magic that was choking him.

"You think that I will _spare _you," he asked and sneered with disgust. The mere idea was ridiculous. He had waited for this day for years, there was no way he would let the other go with his life in hand.

"You… must, for I… have information… that you seek," breathed the other and a victorious look grazed his features because the other knew that there was no way that the dark lord could kill him without hearing the information first. The dark lord suspected that the information would keep him from killing the other once he knew it. He wanted to scream with rage. He had been so close, and once again the opportunity of killing the other was stripped from him. Well, he was not going to be pushed around by the fool. The other better learn that _he_ was the leader and everything went by _his _rules.

His eyes narrowed until they were slits and he pulled his wand from its holster. He hid a smirk as he slowly trailed it down the other's cheek in a parody of a caress.

"You have information for me," he asked in a seductive purr and pushed his body against the other's until he was completely covering it with his own. He watched in wicked satisfaction as sapphire eyes glazed over.

"You have information that I sssseek?" he whispered close to the other's ear, lips brushing against his ear. A moan left the other wizards lips as he felt the wet lips trail down the side of his neck.

"You lie…" he hissed against the other's neck, with that said he leant back from the blonde man. He felt a vindictive smirk grace his lips as he saw the disappointment in the other's eyes when he stepped away.

"You were always such a tease, Tom," breathed the other as he finally gathered his wits.

"You are resorting to using my muggle name? Need I remind you that I am only inches away from killing you? Tsk, tsk, are you trying to speed up the process? Surely you didn't think I would let you leave unscathed now that I have finally gotten a hold of your slippery self?" the dark lord raised a delicate eyebrow at the other and got a smirk in return.

"What is this information you speak of? A new path towards eternal glory? Another road to immortality? Or even better; Dumbledore's head on a platter?" The other winced. "Oh, dear. Did I poke a touchy subject, tsk, tsk, shame on me," Tom said with a malicious grin.

"I have found the forest of shadows," said the other in a grave voice.

A silence so deadly and so terrifying graced them with its presence. It was so silent that even the loud noise from the battle disappeared. The mocking tone from before disappeared to give room for a grave seriousness.

"If you are lying I will remove your head from your body with a blunt spoon," warned Tom in a deadly voice.

"I am not lying," said the man in an honest voice. Tom's eyes widened slightly despite himself as he realized the ramifications of what he had just been told. He couldn't believe it. For years and years he had searched, without ever finding a single clue to where the legend of a forest was. It was just too good. There was no way that the other had found it when Tom himself had been unable to do so.

"You are lying," he hissed coldly and pointed his wand at the other's heart ready to kill him and be rid of his miserable existence.

"I swear on my magic that I am telling you the truth," said the other urgently realizing that he was only seconds away from being killed by Tom. A yellow glow encased the two wizards announcing that the other was speaking the truth. Tom's eyes widened as he saw the magic that announced the truth of the vow. He felt his arm fell limply to his side. It was impossible and yet… The astonishment swept away to be replaced by heavy suspicion.

"Why are you telling me this," Tom asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the other. "You could not possibly want to share the prize with me, why is it then that you are letting me know this piece of information." He questioned. "It is not for_ my_ benefit that you are telling me this…You need me for something… But what is it that requires my assistance," Tom thought aloud.

"If I told you it would completely defeat the purpose of having an ulterior motive now wouldn't it," said the other with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough with the games, tell me why you have revealed this piece of information to me," demanded Tom.

"It requires three powerful wizards," said the other with a sigh once he realized that he wouldn't be able to keep the information from the other.

"Are you purposefully withholding information or are your skills at explaining abysmal? I do hope it is the latter because my homicidal tendencies tend to show themselves in the company of people who speak in riddles." Tom's voice was menacing and cold. The other glared at the concealed jibe and continued his explanation, notably with more details.

"I found the entrance to the forest, but it requires three powerful wizards to open it. And I do not mean slightly over the average, but just as powerful as me… as you… as Dumbledore," he finished.

"You disgust me." The other lifted an eyebrow at that.

"For many reasons I am sure…" drawled the other and rolled his eyes.

"I may not have any love for muggles, but I _do _know math. We are two wizards, thus we still lack one powerful wizard in our quest to gain entrance to the forest of shadows. From your unhealthy infatuation with Dumbledore and the way you so indiscreetly implied that Dumbledore is powerful enough to open the entrance, it is obvious that you want him to work with us. The mere fact that you even imply working with the man has my already non-existent respect of you dwindling down to a negative number. I will rather become a muggle before I so much as look at that man with anything other than murderous intent. You may not see it but I am starting a revolution." Tom said pointing to the ongoing fight that had been forgotten in the deadly reunion of the two powerful wizards. "-and Dumbledore will be my greatest opponent once he finds out what is happening, and he will find out. I am not foolish enough to think that the meddling old man will not try to find a way to stop me. But it is I who shall succeed in the end, and only I shall be the one to stand at the top of the podium." Tom said passionately.

"It is great plans that you speak of, plans that I admit I have heard before but never seen accomplished. Will it be you who will bring the wizards upwards to the heavens where they belong and the muggles to their rightful place at our feet or will you fail as so many has before you. I wonder if you shall succeed, but only time with tell," muttered the other silently before he shook his head.

"As to your question, I must admit I did indeed think of Dumbledore, but alas, he would never help us, he is not stupid. He knows that you will kill him as soon as you get what you want,"

"And where does that leave you?" asked Tom smoothly.

"At the top of course, I would kill you as soon as you killed Dumbledore. The prize will of course be mine in the end."

"You are very confident in your abilities. Do you really think that you could win against me? Do you _really_ think that you would come out on top," asked Tom incredulously. "-Ah, but you must indeed think so. Otherwise you would not have given me the information about the forest. You _actually _genuinely believe that you will be able to kill_me_ once we reach our goal." Tom continued with a mocking laugh raising an eyebrow at the other.

"That I do, but as I said. Only time will tell us who the true winner shall be. In the mean time you must search for the third wizard." Said the other gravely. Tom gave him a disbelieving glare.

"Do you not see that I am busy." Said Tom angrily and pointed towards the battle. "I have things to do that require my full attention. I do not have time to search for the third wizard. It might take many years before we find another powerful wizard," argued Tom.

"Then it is very fitting that you and I are both immortal. We could wait for centuries if we so wished." Pointed the other out with a smirk.

"Indeed." Said Tom after a short while as he mulled over the pros and cons. Suddenly he realized the great advantage he would have if it was he who discovered the third wizard. They could form an alliance, one that he would break in the end, of course, but still…

"I will take care of the search and you shall take care of finding out more about the entrance. I will need a more detailed version about how you found the entrance in the first place. But that story shall be discussed at a later date. For now I am going to watch my dear little muggleborns extinguish the entire force of aurors," said Tom with a dismissive wave of the hand as he turned his attention back to the fight.

"I am sure it is quite an entertaining show. Perhaps I shall stay and watch it with you."

"Let us skip the part where we pretend that I don't want to kill you. Run along now, Gellert. I'm sure there are some innocent boys with red ginger hair ready for you to corrupt."

Tom ducked as a killing curse sped towards him.

"Touchy." Tom smirked as he straightened.

"One, day Riddle. One day," threatened Gellert. Tom let out a malicious cackle. One day indeed. One day he would rule the wizarding world with an iron fist. One day he would walk into the forest of shadows, and come out with the prize in hand. One day he would kill Dumbledore and one day, hopefully soon would he permanently wipe the disgusting smirk of Gellert Grindelwald's face.

**AN****: What did you think? I am dying to hear your thoughts! :D****  
****  
So which characters will be involved in this story, you ask? Well the main characters will be;****  
Lily Evans****  
Tom Riddle****  
****  
Other character will be:****  
Gellert Grindelwald****  
Albus Dumbledore****  
Charlus Potter****  
James Potter****  
Remus Lupin****  
Sirius Black****  
Severus Snape****  
Abraxas Malfoy****  
****Lucius Malfoy****  
Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Please leave a review behind and tell me what you think about;  
The fight between the auror's and the army.  
or  
Tom and Grindelwald's strange relationship.  
or  
Your speculations about their backstory.  
or  
Or your thoughts about Grindelwald in general.  
or  
Your thoughts about Tom.  
Or all of the above :D**

**Your reviews make my days perfect.**

**_And some information to those who used to read Know Your Enemies: My old story is not deleted. You can still find it under the name know your enemies on my profile. Basically I decided to make a rewrite because I got some comments about the story being really lame. And I realized that it kind of was, so I decided to make a rewrite with more plot, more mysteries and just a better base-line for the plot. I hope you'll enjoy this story as well. This is of course only the prologue; next time will be a time-skip and things will be explained more in debth. :D_**


End file.
